First Date Disaster
by binoflex
Summary: Lily and James have their first date. How did it come to the first date and how did the date end? Look and see for yourself! UPDATED LAST CHAPTER!
1. How did it all happen

"What will I wear?" Lily Evans was standing in front of her mirror for now almost about an hour and still couldn't decide what she wanted to wear for her date with James Potter. Yes, Potter. She finally agreed to go out with him. She still cannot believe it herself, that she agreed but now that she did she couldn't take her "yes" away from him. He was so...shocked as Lily said yes and Lily herself was shocked how stupid she was.

"_Prongsie look, who is sitting all lone just waiting for you to ask her out!" Sirius pointed with his finger towards Lily, who was leaning against the tree reading. _

"_Thanks for reminding me Padfoot." James said and dashed towards her._

"_Oh Lilyyyyyy" James was sing saying her name._

"_Crap." Lily hissed._

"_Now now,we don't want to be a bad influence on our future generation!" Pointing at a group of first years walking near them. _

"_Well, swearing isn't THAT bad as playing pranks and giving them LESSONS on how to play pranks!"_

_James smirked "Well, Sirius and me had to find a way for our tradition to continue when we leave Hogwarts! YOU refuse to go out on a date with me, so that means that we won't have children that soon and that means no James generation I can teach to how to have fun."_

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes on me young lady!" _

"_Well,your theory is kinda lacking of logic." Lily said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh yes it is?" James raised his eyebrow. _

"_Yes." _

"_Just so you understand, the logic behind my plan is called 'James logic' and it makes perfect sense to me!"_

"_Oh just the same logic you use then to ask me out although you know I will deny you all my life long?"_

"_Yes. Oh by the way. You want to go out with me?" _

"_goodness gracious!" Lily shook her head and returned her attention back to her book. _

"_Was that a yes?" James asked._

"_NO"_

"_Calm down, just making sure, I got you right. Tztz...temper!" and he walked away._

_The same day he asked her out at least 30 times. In the Great Hall at least 10 times. In the halls every time they met and then in the common room. She tried to hide and was angry, because she couldn't study or do her homework without him nagging on her. _

_As she sat alone in the common room at about 10 pm, every one was in bed, and she had the whole room for herself and the most important thing was that there was no -_

"_James, that was awesome!" Lily's worst nightmare came true. James and his whole gang of Marauders came walking through the portrait. _

"_Yeah Padfoot what should I say?"_

"_I am off to bed." Remus said yawing and left, Peter following him. _

"_Yes, Potter doesn't know I am here." Lily thought._

"_Night to you to lily." Remus said. Lily could swear she saw a small grin on his face._

"_Oh Remus, you will suffer for that!" Lily thought desperately, but Remus did it. James and Sirius looked around and spotted her._

"_Oh Lily flower. Why so quiet?" Sirius asked with a grin._

_Lily gave them a small short grin._

"_I just wanted to know whether -" James started to ask._

"_Okay, I'll go with you on a bloody date, but please, please for Merlin's sake go and let me study. Just leave me in peace for a couple of hours!!!!" Lily pleaded._

"_What?" James asked. He looked stunned. As if Lily just hit him with a 'Petrificus Totalus' charm. He just literally stared at Lily for a couple of seconds._

"_Prongsie..." Sirius broke the silence._

"_Sirius did she -did she- she just...?" James stuttered._

"_Oh yes mate, she just said YES!!!!" Sirius started dancing around James._

_Lily suddenly went pale. Very pale._

"_You -you didn't want to ask me out then?"_

"_Not really. No. I wanted to have our homework. But...I'll rather take the date!" He couldn't stop smirking._

"_Oh no, what did I do?" Lily said in despair to herself. "what did I do?"_

"_You just agreed to go on a date with James, Lily Flower." Sirius said, at last stopping his joy dance._

"_I KNOW THAT BLACK!!!" Lily hissed. "Sorry, I'll take that back, James."_

"_This day is getting better and better. First you agree to go out with me and now you start calling me by my first name." James was soooo...happy._

"_I didn't- I was- I am- oh Merlin! It's all YOUR fault!" Lily shouted._

"_Mine?"_

"_Yes, you drove me crazy today. I needed to study and wherever I was you were there too and bugged me. Now I studied for not more than half an hour and you walk in! I thought I could shut you up by agreeing, but you didn't want to ask me out in the first place! Oh this is my worst day!"_

"_My best, though!" James smirk went wider and wider._

"_Lily, you really know, Prongs has no fault. It was all your fault. You assumed, that he may ask you out...again, but he didn't even complete his question and you agreed." Sirius concluded logically._

"_Padfoot, THAT was till now the only logically thing you ever said!" James gave him a pat on his back._

"_Thanks mate." Sirius smiled..."Hey! The only logically thing? ONLY? No fair!"_

"_Just being honest."_

"_I try to defend you and you say those things. I am perfect to become a lawn-mower !"_

"_Lawyer." Lily corrected him._

"_Yeah, that is what I meant!" Sirius said._

"_I was just joking mate. Cheer up." Sirius made a sulky face. _

"_Anyway. I am off to bed now. You two have a nice one." Sirius then sang on his way up to his dorm: _

_Lily flower said yes to Prongsiiiiiie_

_Lily flower said yes to Prongsiiiiiiie_

_He never thought it my come true_

_But it was sooo -_

"_Darn it, what rhymes with true?" _

"_So, then Lily, I'll tell you when and where and you okay?" James said._

"_I -"_

"_Nope, you will not talk yourself out of this! You agreed and that is like a contract. I offered, you agreed, contract sealed! Night love." James leaned towards her to give her a kiss on her cheek._

"_DON'T you DARE kiss me POTTER!" Lily hissed._

"_you are right. First kiss should be saved for our first date! Night. See you tomorrow." And he went upstairs to his dorm. He still couldn't realize, that Lily Evans said yes, and that accidentally!!!_

Now Lily had less than an hours time to get dressed, put make-up on and be ready for her date with James. To be honest she is kind of glad, that she said yes to him. It was a good week for her. He didn't ask her out anymore...obviously...but not only that was good. He didn't talk to her that much anymore. He was too busy with planning the date, Remus said. Always when he looked at lily and she looked back he gave a smile. Not a dirty smirk, a really cute smile.

She was really looking forward for the date, she had to admit. Finally she found what she wanted to wear. She picked out a black dress going till her knees. It had a round neckline, which wasn't too low, but not too high. Just perfect. She put on small earrings and the bracelet James gave her for Christmas last year. Her shoes were black as well. The heels weren't too high. She looked pretty.

She was ready to go out with James.

* * *

Authors note:

So, how do you like it so far? Yeah I know, I am mean by not writing the date. But I promise it will come up soon! Just have patient.

Please review!!!!


	2. Beginnign of the Date with some surprise

Lily was all ready to go. She was so excited and really unsure. It wasn't her first date. Merlin no, but her first date with James! She hated him or at least she thought she hated him. Anyway she was really nervous.

At 8 o'clock she went down to the common room as James told her. It was all empty, because they were all having dinner in the Great Hall.

She looked at her watch and at was 8:05. She walked up and down, up and down.

"Why oh why must he be late for the first date?" Lily muttered to herself.

It was 8:10.

"Perhaps he has forgotten and this all was just a bad dream!"

It was 8:15.

"Not impressing me, Potter!" Lily stopped pacing around in the common room, but sat down.

It was 8:20.

"Okay, if he doesn't come right now. I will just leave witho-"

"Sorry Lily!" James came running through the portrait. His hair as always all messed up and he was our of breath. "I am really sorry! I was just-" He stopped and starred at Lily for a couple of seconds.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"I uhm...you look beautiful, Lily." James said.

Lily blushed and said thanks. He was starring at her and then finally said: "Shall we?" And as a gentleman does he offered his arm. Lily took it and they left the common room.

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Surprise." James grinned.

After three minutes of just walking they stopped.

"I am sorry if this messes up your make-up, but this is part of my plan." James held out a scarf.

"Are you going to blinden me?" Lily asked.

"100 out of 100 Lily Evans!" James smiled. And he then tied it around her eyes.

"How many fingers am I showing?"

"5?"

"How did you know? Can you see?" James asked confused.

"Just guessed! Really. I cannot see a thing!" Lily assured.

"Okay, I will trust you on this one. Now give me your hand, so I can lead you."

"If your date ends you in a broom closet I will shove my feet up your ass, Potter!"

"I thought about it at first, but then I realized you are Lily Evans and not just a common girl. So I rearranged my plans for this evening."

"Good."

They then walked down several corridors, took a left then a right, a right again and so forth.

"Are we there soon? I am hungry." Lily moaned.

"Didn't you eat before our date?" James asked surprised.

"No! I thought we would eat together." Lily said now panicking. Every time when she was hungry her stomach would growl and that was a not so nice sound and she defiantly didn't want James to hear it either.

"Well, you assumed -"

"James, you should have told me!" Lily was angry.

"You didn't let me end my sentence. You assumed right." He smirked.

"Stop smirking like an idiot!" Lily hissed.

"How did you know? You CAN see!"

"No, I just know you too well."

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" His smirk was growing.

"I was not! I have a live you know."

"Ouch, that hurt." James said in a fake I-am-hurt-voice. "Care full now there are stairs."

"Where?...ouch." Lily tripped over the first step.

"I warned you."

"Well, I am sorry, but I cannot see."

"Should I carry you?"

"NO, I can perfectly fine with walking by myself."

"Just offering."

"Just refusing."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And both walked up in silence.

"Okay, my carves are hurting. Where the hell are you taking me to?"

"Patients Lily. And I thought you are athletic."

"I am not. I am pretty much the opposite of athletic!"

"Oh, but how do you then maintain your slim figure?"

"Well, I have no idea!..Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"I am getting tired."

"I offered you a lift, but you refused."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know you were taking me up to heaven!"

"I am." He replied with a smile on his face.

"I meant heaven as a metaphor for 'very high'"

"Yeah well I meant it as heaven."

"We are there."

"Jippii! At last...and oh I smell food, too."

He removed the scarf. "Tatatataaaa"

"James...this looks great! Are we in the Astronomy Tower?"

James nodded. They were standing in a small round room. Candles were surrounding the room and in the middle they had a small Asian type sitting place with food and drinks and a candle placed in the middle of the table. The stars were shining bright and so was the moon. It was really cozy and warm.

"I rented it and no one will disturb es here." James said. "Want to sit?" he gestured Lily to her seat.

"I am stunned. I really am James." Lily smiled.

"Yeah well, you will be more. I have cooked every dish by myself too."

"No you haven't!!!"

"Oh yes, I have. I went down to the kitchen and the house elves allowed me to use it. I got out my mum's cooking book out and fished some receipts out here you go."

"That impresses me. I would have never thought that you could be romantic or even a cook. I always pictured you as a arrogant, slimy, dirty, egoistic, women hero, with no brains for anything except girls and Quidditch and your pranks."

"Good to know, that I am all that and romantic and a cook."

"Oh, I didn't mean to tell you all this. I am sorry. It just slipped out. I -" Lily was embarrassed.

"It's okay, I know what you thought about me and I am here to show you that I am not as you said I am." James smiled.

Lily still felt pretty stupid and felt ashamed, that she said all that.

"So...go ahead and start digging in! Hope you like it." James said.

Both of them ate James' food. He had made fish with rice and a cream sauce. For desert he had a fruit salad with all exotic fruits. Mango, Papaya, Lishe and more. For a drink they had butter beer and he offered her fire wishy, but Lily refused.

"I would have never expected you to agree to go on a date with me."

"I didn't. Not really anyway. And you know that James! But I think I am glad I did."

"Course you did. You said that-"

"I know what I said, but you drove me crazy that day and I just wanted a moment of peace. Then you showed up with Black and Lupin and Pettygrew. At first you didn't see me. I was glad. But then thanks to Remus you then spotted me! Oh, please do remind me to kill Remus after this date."

"Why?" James smiled.

"Because of him we ended having a date."

"Is that bad?"

"No, but still. Revenge is sweet and full of pleasure."

"Oh, a new side of Little miss perfect."

"Not really."

"True. I remember you hexing Black and me with long pink hair for a week."

"Yeah, well you deserved it!"

"Did not. Not THAT long at least!"

"Did too. You guys gave me rabbit teeth, which lasted three days. Do you know how hard it is eating with those teeth?"

James laughed. "No, but I pretty darn well know who hard it is to wash long pink hair! Remus had to help us tie those hair! They were all around us."

Now it was Lily's time to laugh.

"So, when did you all do this decoration?"

"I did it- holly crap!"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I have to go and pee. I'll be right back." James walked around Lily's seat dragged air after him.

"James, why are you looking as if you are dragging something after yourself?"

"Because-because I am. I am trying not to uhm drag my urine after myself. See you."

Lily looked confused.

James was outside of the room.

"In Merlin's beard! Why cannot you idiots leave me alone?" James shouted at air.

All of a sudden Sirius head popped out of nowhere.

"Calm down Prongsie. We just wanted to watch you guys. You are so sweet you know. If I would have been a girl I would have chosen you as my boyfriend. You are so romantic." Sirius said in a girly voice.

"Oh shut it Sirius!" The n James looked at Remus. "I thought better of you Moony!"

"Wasn't my fault. I didn't want to come, but Padfoot made me! He threatened me with throwing my books out of the window."

"You are so vulnerable!"

"If they would have been my books I wouldn't have mind, but I rented them from the library and I already have a high fine to pay. Thanks to you!" He looked at Sirius.

"hey, not entirely my fault. I was playing with Prongs and Wormtail 'Catch Moony's books" and Wormtail let them ALL fall out of the window, because HE was standing near it. Not me!"

"Yeah, well, firstly who's idea was it in the first place to play that stupid non existing game-"

"Hey!" Sirius and James cried out at the same time.

"And secondly why always my books?"

"Because neither of us has any books to throw around with. You know that!" Sirius explained.

"Sirius. I will hurt you one day soon! So bad, that you wish you would have never ever played with my books and -"

"Guys, how about you set things right." Moony wanted to speak again but James cut him "Not here not now. Just go and give me back my cloak!"

"But if we don't have your cloak we cannot spy!" Sirius moaned.

"Yeah, well that was my plan!" James rolled his eyes.

"Spoilsport. Come on. Nothing exciting is happening now. We want action." Sirius said.

"Go play pranks or something like that. But leave me and my date alone!"

"But THAT is soooo cute how you handle all things!"

"Sirius, I'll hurt you so bad-"

"Not fair! Moony is here too and you won't hurt him!"

"Well,Lily will do that for me."

"Yeah, what was that from Lily? Why did she say, she wanted to take revenge on me! That is so not fair. I am not a bad person and to be very frank. I am better and more mature than you three together!"

"Not at the moment you aren't!" James said. "Now give me the cloak."

"Over my dead body!" Sirius grabbed the cloak.

James and Sirius were pulling each side of the cloak.

"Let go you idiot! Now."

"NO, I want some action and I want to see your date!"

"I am no TV series you just WATCH!"

"At the moment you are too."

"SIRIUS!"

"JAMES"

"LET GO RIGHT NOW!!!"

"James?" Lily asked from inside.

"Oh crap. Hide inside the cloak. NOW"

"Can we watch?" Sirius heart lightened up.

"No."

"Fine. I am not hiding."

"James? Should I help you with anything?" Lily once again asked.

"No, I am just fine." James shouted. "Now, go away. Moony! Please."

"No, i agree with Sirius I want to know why Lily wants to take revenge on me."

"Moony!" James was close to desperation. Then they heard footsteps inside the room. Lily was coming out.

"Moony. Padfoot please." James pleaded.

"nope." Sirius was acting like a small boy.

Moony nodded in agreement with Sirius.

"Fine. But NO nosies okay?"

"I love you!"

Remus and James looked at Sirius confused and disgusted at the same time.

"I mean, that in a total friendship and platonic way. Not in a gay way!" Sirius said.

Both of them were still not persuaded, but there wasn't time left to discuss Sirius sexuality.

"For Merlin's sake. Why does Sirius have to turn gay right now, when I have to share the cloak with him." Remus muttered to himself.

"Hey. I did not turn gay!" Sirius cried. "I am hetereo and always will be! I don't like men at all. I look at -"

"Shut it you two." James said and opened the door. Lily was standing in front of him.

"Do you have any problems, James? Are you feeling ill or so?" Lily asked.

"No, no I a just fine. I just needed a break from all that food and the drinks and all." He forced a smile. Then he squeezed him and Lily inside the room, trying to shut the door before Remus and Sirius could come in. But for James miss fortune he couldn't.

"Prongsie. You shut me out. Let me in! Remus is in!" Sirius whispered.

What else could James do. He didn't want to spoil the date, so he had to let Sirius in, r else he would have played the drama queen.

"Thanks mate!" Sirius whispered.

James rolled his eyes.

"So, what next? Any other dish to go or that's it?" Lily asked.

"Well, we still have something to drink and then I was planning to go for a small walk outside." James said.

"Sounds good to me." Lily smiled.

"Oh this will be a disaster!" James thought, but nevertheless smiled at Lily.

I am really sorry that you had to wait. And I know this is a stupid ending, but I was too tried to right more. So, be patient for the next chapter.

Till then

Binoflex


	3. I hate surprises

"So, you like something to drink or are you already full?" James asked, feeling uncomfortable, because he knew he was being watched by Sirius and Remus.

"I guess I am full. We could take a small walk."

"Okay, let's go." he pulled Lily and tried to rush out of the room. He hoped he could lose Remus and Sirius, because he knew THEY couldn't run. But Lily pulled her arm away.

"Shouldn't we first blow out all the candles and clean the room?"

"Ohm..."

"We have to! Or else the school will burn down!" Lily insisted.

James still didn't look happy, but started blowing off the candles.

"Tried to get rid of us huh Prongsie?" he heard Sirius whisper in his hear.

"Oh shut it!" James said.

"Excuse me!" Lily heard him.

"I didn't me mean you. I was talking to- to- myself. You know I do that a lot, sometimes." Lily still looked at him suspiciously, James tried to 'grin it away', which even worked, because Lily stopped staring at him.

"You talk to yourself? Prongs, should I make some arrangements with Doctor Black, your priceless shrink? Want to tell him about your other personalities and your pro-ouch! Mate, you all most hit the private area! Do you want to make me impotent??? Then I cannot sometime in the furture produce more little Sirius's. And THAT would be a loss for the whole wide world!" Sirius moaned.

James kicked him and tired to shut him, which had obviously not worked. Sirius was a word fountain! He could keep on talking and talking and talking.

"This reminds me of my birthday, only that I don't have to blow that many candles." Lily said.

"Yeah." James replied.

"Okay, now the dishes and all."

"No, that's fine, I'll do it myself. How does it look, that my date is cleaning?" James said.

"You sure. Because I really don't mind."

James nodded and they left the room and unluckily they were followed by revengefully Remus and Not-sure-whether-or-not-gay Sirius.

"I really enjoyed the dinner, James." Lily said.

"I am glad."

They walked down the stairs and didn't talk for a while. James wasn't sure whether or not to hold hands with Lily. First of all he didn't know if Lily would like it and second of all he didn't liked been observed by his mates. It was awkward and strange.

"James, grab her hand." Remus whispered in his ear.

"Shh." James said.

"That is your chance go and grab it! She wants it. Trust me." Sirius helped Remus to convince James.

"Oh yeah, I should trust YOU!" James said playfully.

"Ouch. I am hurt. Your best mate. Your detention companion! Your best man. Your man to save you from lo-"

"DON'T SAY LOVE!!!!" James shouted...too loud.

"James? Are you alright?" Lily asked shocked and confused. "Love? Who are you talking to?"

"I- Did I say love?" James laughed nervously."I meant of course lonely."

Lily still looked confused.

"Lonely are the hallways and it is just nine o'clock. So I was wondering where everybody went."

"Yeah, you are right. Now that you mention it."

"Sirius you are so d-e-a-d." James hissed.

"You know you l-" Sirius started.

"Don't say the l-word, or I will hurt you so bad, that you wish that word didn't exist!" James threatened under his breath.

"I wanted to say "like" but, go ahead, think I am gay! What ever." Sirius said in a sulky voice.

"Sirius, you really didn't give us a lot evidence for your straightness." Remus defended James.

"Moony! I am so disappointed in you! How could you say I am gay! We share a dorm!" Sirius whined.

James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"James, I have to go and uhm use the bathroom." Lily said and blushed.

"Yeah. Guess you had one drink too much huh?" James smiled.

"Guess so."

They walked towards the girls bathroom.

"I won't take long."

"I'll wait outside here." James said.

Lily then disappeared into the toilet.

"Prongs, you won't peek?" Sirius head appeared from under the cloak.

"No!" James siad.

"Sirius, you are kinda nasty." Now you could also see Remus's head.

Sirius chuckled. "I know."

"That is disgusting Padfoot! You are sick!" James said.

"Fine. You two stay here, I'll lend your cloak and look." Sirius removed the cloak from Remus and took it.

"No way are you going in there!" James tried to stop him, but Sirius was already under the cloak so James and Remus couldn't see him.

"Padfoot! Stop that. Come back right now." James shouted. "Remus help me!"

"Uh-oh." Remus said.

"What uh-oh?"

Remus didn't answer, but pointed his finger at the bathroom door. It opened and closed again.

"Oh shit. He really did it!" James cursed. "I have to go in and stop him."

He looked at Remus but Remus shook his head in protest. He knew exactly what James wanted him to do. And hell, he wouldn't do it for all the money in the world. James wanted Remus to get Sirius.

"Fine. Wimp!" And so James went opened the bathroom door, too.

"Sirius?" James whispered as softly as he could. He didn't want Lily to hear him. "Sirius, you moron, I an in now, please let us go back out."

Where was Lily? He thought. All of a sudden he could hear a sound. And he wasn't too pleased by it either. It was the sound of someone peeing. And the someone was Lily.

Oh Merlin, no. I am listening to Lily pee! That is so embarrassing, James thought. Sirius will die!

"Eww."

James heard someone. He knew how it was. Sirius. He grabbed Sirius at his arm and pulled down the cloak.

"Mate, this is gross. When does she stop peeing?" Sirius asked while making a disgusted face.

"That is non of your business!" James hissed, but he had the same thought."Come now."

And he tried to drag Sirius out, but he was stuck like a stone statue. He just wouldn't move.

Oh Merlin, I want to go out. James thought desperately.

All of a sudden both of them heard a girl giggle. It was a awkward and really girlish giggle.

I am busted, James thought, everything is ruined! Lost forever!

And again they heard that giggle.

"Prongs? I am scared!" Sirius whispered. "Your girl has gone mad."

James didn't reply. He wasn't able to. What in Merlin's name was Lily doing on the toilet and giggling like hell? She didn't drink the firewhisky or any other alcoholic drink. She wasn't drunk, that was for sure. So why did she do this?

Then again they heard the giggle.

"Wait a minute." James said.

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused.

"That isn't Lily's laugh!" James was now perfectly sure about it. Lily wasn't never girlish and she never ever giggled THAT way. This was just creepy!

"You sure? I didn't see any other girl come in here. She might me it. This might be the not so nice side of your girl." Sirius said.

"She isn't my girl and secondly THAT isn't Lily's giggle. And you know that!"

"Than who is that?" Sirius asked interested.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am sorry that this chapter took me so long. The computer was blocked by my sister and then as it was free I didn't know what to write. I know this chapter ends abrptly, but this will keep you interested lol


	4. Bathroom incidents

"Prongsie...who is it now?" Sirius was growing impatient. He was pulling on James shirt like a small kid wanting ice-cream and pulling on his mum's shirt, only that Sirius was not a kid nor did he want a ice-cream nor was James his mother.

"Padfoot think logically." James demanded.

"Don't you remember who you are talking to?" Sirius gave him his I-don't-think-logical-look.

"Oh." James said. "Yeah, well, we are in a girls bath room."

"Duh. I am not THAT stupid."

James ignored Sirius's interruption and went on "Lily told me, that a ghost haunted a particular girls bath room."

Sirius still looked confused.

"Oh Padfoot! You really are dumb. It is Moaning Myrtle!"

"Oh! You might be right." Sirius said. "And by the way, I KNEW it, I just wanted to make sure you did!"

"mhmm." James said with a small smirk circling his lips. "Come on. Lily must be out already or so." James was about ready to open the door, but Sirius held him back.

"Don't go out like this! It will look awkward. 'Hello I am James and I admit I was in the girls bath room!'" Sirius said trying to mimic Jame's voice.

"Yeah, yeah...you're right. What should I do?"

The boys paced up and down the room. None of them had an idea to come up with.

"She isn't out yet." said a giggling girl voice.

"AHHHHH" Sirius shouted. He was grabbing to James so hard that James punched him.

"Padfoot! Don't be a baby. You know Moaning Myrtle!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I was just shocked to -to see her again like that!" he looked away from her. James looked now toward Myrtle and saw she was just wearing a T-shirt and an underwear.

"Oh Merlin! Gee, Myrtle! Please spear us from THAT sight!" James complained looking the opposite direction.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl in just her panties and a T-shirt?" she asked innocently with a small smile, though.

The boys shook their heads vehemently. Myrtle was still smiling.

"So, as I was saying, Lily isn't outside, she is still here."

"What? Where?" James asked, still not turning around.

"Oh well, I don't know." Myrtle said innocently.

"Please. I really need to know!" James pleaded.

"Mhmm...okay, but you owe me big time!"

"Yes we do!"

"We? No, no, no, just you prongsie, I have nothing to do with all of it!" Sirius defended himself.

"Oh yes, you too, you were the one going in here!"

"I just wanted to bring some action in his date. You were so cute as you two had dinner, but after you saw us it all went dull and boring."

"There you go. After I knew you two were there! I feel uncomfortable with you two staring at me and Lily!"

"Don't blame this lousy date on Moony's and my presence!! I was just getting some more action!"

"Action? I don't need action. I need to be alone with Lily."

"Well, you are along."

"Na ah! You are there."

"Not visible though." Sirius smirked. James didn't know what to respond to that.

"You fight like girls." Myrtle said with a small giggle.

Both of the boys looked at her, but regretted their action. She still was half naked.

"Okay" James sighed. "What should we do next?"

Meanwhile Remus was shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was now waiting for almost 3 minutes and they still weren't out yet and neither was Lily. What could they be doing that long in a girls bath room? He thought that James might not find Sirius and therefore it took them so long to come out again. But then on the other hand, what in Merlin's name was Lily doing so long in the bath room? He simply was at loss.

"Okay, I am going in there, and getting James out, before this date blows up!" he was about to go in when he heard his name.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" He looked around and saw Lily standing behind him. "Did you want to go into the girls bath room?" Lily tried not to giggle.

"I-I no, I was just going to the males bathroom and now I realized it is the girl's one. Hehe" Remus said trying to laugh his way out. _Gee is this embarrassing he thought._

"Sure." Lily teased. "Oh have you by any chance seen James?"

"I -uhm-I don't now. I guess." _What the bloody hell am I saying? He thought in despair._

"You don't know or you won't tell?"

"I – I -have a problem with my memory, I forgot to take my pills, which help me to memorize everything but because I forgot I cannot remember." _Okay, this is really getting ridiculous. _

"Remus, you are a smart boy, and you know that and so do I. So, please don't give me that stupid excuse okay?"

"I mean it. I really have a hard time to remember stuff."

"Sure. Now if you won't help me, then fine. I will find him anyway."

"Okay."_Good, now she will go and look for him, while I can go inside the girl's bathroom and get James out of there._

But Remus plan was failing. "Lily, what are you still doing here?"

"I am waiting."

"For what?"

"James."

"I thought you wanted to search for him?"

"Yeah, well, I thought, that if I leave and go looking he might come back here and I wouldn't be here anymore, so I figured I stay."

"Perhaps he is gone to the boy's bathroom. So you might want to wait for him there?"

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. I'll just stay here."

Both of them were just standing there and waiting.

"Oh, James." Remus acted surprising. "I know where he went!"

Lily looked confused. "What were you thinking as we talked? I said his name several times."

"I-I know, but it was just so unusual you using his first name so I thought we were talking about some other James."

Lily stared at Remus for a few seconds to see whether or not he was lieing. He just smiled uncomfortably.

"I-I saw him going to the bathroom. He said, he had a lot to drink and he was bursting."

First Lily said nothing, but then she just nodded and said "I think I'll go and check. But if he comes here, could you please tell him to wait."

Remus nodded.

Lily smiled and went down the hall.

_The boys bathroom isn't too far away so I have about one minute and she'll be back._

With that he went into the girl's bathroom, finding James and Sirius sitting on the washbasin and thinking, but their eyes were shut.

"Mate, I got it. You walk out and if she's there you'll just say, 'I had to pee, too'." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, and I couldn't have run down the hallway and gone to the boy's bathroom?"

"Well, you really HAD to pee BADLY!!!"

"Guys, come out now! She's gone, but she'll be back soon!"

"Moony?" Sirius said.

"No, a ghost with Moony's voice!" Remus said. "If you idiots would open your eyes then you would see me."

"Oh well, we have a small little problem with opening them." James said.

"Sure. You are blinded by the bathroom light I guess?" Remus said sarcastically.

"No, but Myrtle is kinda -"

"Bloody hell." Remus had turned around and saw Myrtle. She was watching the boys with a wide smile. Obviously she enjoyed their conversation.

"Okay, I get it, but still James, come out now! Lily will be back soon."

"Fine." James jumped and Remus and James went out, but as Sirius wanted to come out of the bathroom too, Remus pushed him in again.

"No, you can't. Lily only saw me and I promised her to wait for James. If your are here too, she will get suspicious!"

"But-but-but- I don't want to be here alone." Sirius said.

"Oh, you won't be. I'll accompany you!" Myrtle said with a slight smirk.

Remus smiled and pushed Sirius in again.

"Pleeeease! Don't! I will die!!!!" Sirius whined.

"Then you can share the toilet with me." Myrtle giggled.

"That was quite mean you know Moony." James said with a grin on his face.

"I know." Remus was trying not to laugh out loud. "But he kinda deserves it."

"So, what should I say, when I see Lily?" James asked Remus.

But instead of answering his question Remus looked straight towards Lily, who was walking towards them, with a not so nice look on her face.

"Uh-oh." James swallowed heavily.


	5. And back into Myrtle's bathroom

"Remus Lupin! How dare you lie to me?" Lily pouts.

"Me lie?' Remus asked innocently.

"Yes, I waited for James and even...even...oh, you are so mean! You tricked me to have a date with James and now you are tricking me again! I thought you were the mature one of all those brainless idiots!"

"Hey!" James said in a fake hurt tone. Lily then looked towards James. She just only realized he was there.

"James?"

"Lily!" James mimicked Lily.

"Where in Merlin's name were you? I was waiting for about ten minutes and then Remus said you went to the bathroom."

"Yeah, yeah, well I went, because I really had to go."

"Don't lie, you weren't there! I was there to wait for you as Remus said and I went inside as you-"

"You went inside...as INSIDE???" James had to suppress his laughter. Lily Evans dared to go inside a boys bathroom. He couldn't imagine such a thing to happen even in his wildest dreams. Lily blushed and said in a strong tone:

"Yes, inside, because you didn't answer me! I just wanted to check whether you were alright. You acted so awkward these past minutes before I went to the bathroom."

"Remus didn't lie, I went to the bathroom, but not in that one. I went to the east one, that one is the opposite direction." He didn't want to lie to her, but he had to get Remus out of trouble and he didn't want the date to end this way.

"But the one I went to is much more nearer."

"Yeah, well I realized that later." James smirked.

Lily smiled at him. Both of them stood there smiling at each other, completely forgetting about Remus.

"Uhm, guys?" Both of them looked at Remus. "I well, I will go then." He smiled and then turned to open the door to go away.

"Remus?" Lily said. Remus turned around and began to apologize to her, but Lily cut him off and said. "That is the girl's bathroom, remember?"

Remus blushed. "Yeah, I knew that! I just wanted to go in there and wait till you guys are done smiling at each other and finally go away! So I don't feel isolated and awkward in your presence. I will just leave you and go into the bathroom, count till 100 and THEN come out." And off he went.

James and Lily looked at Remus confused, but then decided to walk a little. All of a sudden they heard some funny voices from the bathroom.

"YOU LET THEM GO???? JUST LIKE THAT?...(some angry gibberish)...I will kill you!!!" (some throwing objects smashing)

"Oh, I forgot. Myrtle is in that bathroom. Should I go to Remus and tell him that?" Lily asked concerned.

James really tried not to laugh out loud, he could almost see Sirius strangling Remus, because his "action" was just walking away. "Naaa! Remus will somehow survive." He grinned once more at the thought and then took Lily's hand and walked down the corridor.

"So, where are you taking me next?" Lily asked as the walked.

"Well, the date is over. We had dinner, I surprised you and we walked and that's it." James said.

"What?" Lily asked rather confused and sad at the thought that it is finished. James looked at her seriously, but then cracked a smile.

"Gotcha!"

"Ooooh James, that wasn't funny!" Lily hit him slightly on his left arm side.

"I found it rather amusing. I love teasing you. If you hadn't noticed yet."

"Well, it is hard not to notice it for the rest of my school life here you were behind me!" Lily said. "So?"

"So."

"What next?"

"Gee, you are a girl, who wants to know everything at once. Just wait and enjoy the walk." James felt much better now that Sirius and Remus had a small stay with Myrtle. He was back to normal again and he had planned one last surprise for Lily.

**Author's Note: I know, this is a short chapter, but I will write the sixth one really soon! Promise!**


	6. Our Boy is growing up

Both of them walked and talked. They didn't pay much attention where they were walking to. They were so focused on their conversation and James made Lily laugh quite often. And everything she laughed, his stomach made a jolt, he was so happy and Lily, too.

"James. We should return." Lily said.

"Why?"

"Because this is the Gate to go out and we cannot go out, because it is after our curve."

"Yeah, for normal students, but you the Head Girl and-"

"I won't miss use my title for this!"

"That's what i thought." James smiled. "That's why i got a permission slip from Dumbledore himself." He held up a piece of paper signed by Dumbldore to allow them to go out till 11 pm.

"Oh James! But how?"

"Well, I just asked him and he well, he grinned really awkwardly, but nevertheless signed the paper."

And off the went outside. They then walked and talked as usual. Lily told him about her family and her relationship between her and Petunia, how it changed and that her sister now hates her and then she talked about Vernon, her sisters boyfriend, and both of them laughed about his stupidness.

As the reached the lake Lily as astonished.

"Wow. Another surprise James?"

"Jep."

"This is awesome. A picnic!" James had a picnic basket and a blanket and right in the direction to see the moon and the lake.

"Come sit." James sat down and so did Lily. "Do you recognize this tree?"

Lily looked back and looked at James. "Yeah, well, I do my homework here or read a book."

"Yes, well, that too, but don't you remember?"

Lily shook her head.

"Well, this is the place where I knew, that you were the girl and only girl for me!"

Lily blushed and looked down. "James." she whispered under her breath.

"No, Lily. Don't say anything, it is okay." James said watching her all the time.

They didn't say anything for a while. Just sat there and looked at the moon and the lake.

"Do you want to have something to eat or drink?" James offered.

"No, I am still full from our dinner. And I don't want to take the risk of having to go to the toilet if I drink." Lily smiled.

"Well, you could use the forbidden forest." James smirked.

"You wish."

"Perhaps."

"Pervert!"

"Perhaps."

Lily smiled and finally took a can of butterbeer(1). James took a can of coke(2). And again they just sat there. It was as if there wasn't anything more to talk or they just wanted to enjoy the silence and each other's presences.

James heard someone yawn. "Did you want to go back again, Lily?"

"No, I like it here. Why?"

"Well, you yawn, so I thought you were tired."

"I didn't yawn."

"But...never mind."

Silence.

"Idiot, stop yawing!" James heard someone whisper.

"I can't help it. It is so boring!" another answered.

"I hope you don't do anything stupid!" the first voice said.

"Me? No way, what do you think I am? A troublemaker?" the second voice said.

James instantly recognized the voices and cursed under his breath. _Why oh why do they have to be here? I want to be alone!!!_

"Pssst...prongise." Sirius whispered really soft.

"No, go away." James hissed under his breath so Lily couldn't hear him.

"Padfoot, you heard James, come let's go-" Remus tried to pull him under the cloak.

"No, no, he is mental, He just won't admit, that he needs our help to lighten up his date." Sirius commented.

"No, I am not mental, and I don't need your help, now go A.W.A.Y.!!!!"

"Prongsie..." Sirius said in a singing voice. "I can read your mind, you don't have to be ashamed of your -"

Sirius, Remus and James stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, because Lily lend against James and rested her head on James' shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just did it, without asking or anything. Just like they always did it that way, like it was normal, like they were a couple for ever. And James had to admit it felt awkward to have Lily's' head in his shoulder, but it felt really good too. It felt like it should feel. Good.

In his head James did a joy dance and couldn't stop singing and dancing and his stomach was jolting over and over again.

"He did it. He did it. Moooony!" Sirius was really excited, but kept it quiet. "Mooony, Prongsiii is now a grown up man and has found a girl. They will marry and he will leave us forever and ever!"

"Sirius, you do know, you just sounded like James' mother and just right now made me his father!" Remus said and shifted away from Sirius as fas as he could without letting the cloak fall of.

"Well, he is kinda a small boy and we raised him. Remember the 'Lily-Dairy-Book' we kept and wrote down everything what she did, when she did it and how is felt and all. Or all the plans we had to make them come together? I will miss those days." Sirius whined.

"Sirius, please stop. This is really awkward and I don't like it one bit!"

"Oh Moony!" Sirius blew his nose (of course quietly)

"Okay, let's go. This is getting too private." Remus said. And the funny thing is, Sirius even agreed and went along with Remus willingly.

"Thanks." James muttered to Remus, still enjoying Lily's head.

Perhaps the end of his date would end good, without further interferences from his best pals.


	7. The End

After ten minutes sitting like this, James looked at his watched, of course careful not to disturb her head. It was time to go...unfortunately.

"Lily, I am really sorry, to break this off, but we have to go back into the castle." James said.

"Oh, yeah. I knew it was time...but I hoped I was wrong." Lily said with a sad smile.

"Me too."

They picked the blankets and the basket of food up and James carried it. They walked towards the castle.

James was staring at Lily's hand moving next to her body every time she took a step. He wanted to grab her hand and hold it. But he did not dare to do so. He didn't want to ruin everything. It was perfect. But on the other hand she did rest her head on his shoulder and he didn't do anything against it. So...she shouldn't do anything against him holding her hand. But he knew, that it wouldn't be a good argument. It was Lily Evans he was dating. She was different from all his other dates.

_Oh to hell with it. I'll just take her hand and hold it. It ain't that hard, for Merlin's sake! At the count of three I'll grab her hand._

_1..._

_2..._

Wham!

"Oh Merlin! James, are you okay?" Lily asked him. James completely forgot where he was walking to. He was so concentrated with his thought about holding hands, he ran into the castle door.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Just a bit tired." He smile it off. _Oh Merlin, I am such an idiot! I probably looked like an idiot! I am a fool._

"You sure. You don't look like it."

"Yeah."

Lily looked concerned, but then gave in. "I bet you'll get a pretty nice bump on your forehead." She laughed.

"You go laugh. I will go walking with a big fat tomato on my forehead and you laugh!" James joked.

"I'm sorry, but gee, how could you run into this door? It is huge!"

"Well, I wasn't looking up. I was looking down and thinking."

"About what?"

"About...stuff. "

"What stuff?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because." Lily grinned. "I hope you didn't think about another girl or anything like that."

"I would never to that! I was thinking about whether or not to hold you hand." He felt stuipd as he said it. He regretted it. But what was said was said. Lily blushed, but said.

"You just had to grab it."

"Duh! Thanks, I knew THAT part."

"So?" She offered her hand to him. He looked confused. "Take it."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." He smiled and took it.

"Now, was that hard?"

"Well, you can say that easily."

"Why?" 

"Because you know you could do pretty much everything with me."

"Oh, I could?" She grinned.

"I mean it in a non perverted way. But I, I am afraid, that what I do might make you angry and all this was in vain."

"Well, I guess you have to trust your instinct." Lily laughed.

"Mhmm...sure. But at the moment I am happy, that I am holding your hand."

Lily blushed again, but liked it. You could tell. They walked down the halls toward their common room.

As the reached the Portrait, the Fat Lady was fast asleep. She was snowing, too.

"Ohhh, I don't want to wake her up." Lily said.

"Well, if you want to get caught and have detention with Filch, I say, let her sleep. But I do not recommend HIS detention."

"Why? Had experience with him?"

"Experience? No, experiences! I tried to count them once, as I was bored, but I lost count at about 156 or so."

"You're joking?" Lily giggled.

"No, I am not. I really mean it."

Lily looked at him. She didn't believe him, but then logic came back to her and she realized, it was James Potter. Of course it was possible for him to get detention at many times.

"Oh, well. I guess we should wake her up then." Lily gave in.

"Wise idea." James smiled.

"Dungbomb." James said loud. The Fat Lady didn't move a muscle. "DUNGBOMB."

"Go away, it's too early." The Fat Lady muttered.

"Great. I am screaming and she just says that!" James said in frustration.

"Well, perhaps I could try?" Lily offered.

"Go ahead, but I know, I can shouted louder than you!" James said.

"That might be, but I have a different method." Lily smiled. James watched her closely. Lily leaned forward to the picture of the Fat Lady, poked her chubby face. Nothing happened. Then she leaned even closer towards the ear and scream: DUNGBOMB

"What, yes, I am awaken and I shall never sleep again." The Fat Lady jumped around. Then she spotted Lily and James. Her expression went form confusing to anger. "Potter! How dare you shout at me! Didn't you see I was sleeping? You could have asked me politely or let Miss Evans handle it."

"Me? I didn't do anything. It was Lily!" James said defensively.

"Don't blame the fault on Miss Evans! Shame on you!" The Fat Lady said. She opened the door and let them pass. Lily was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"I really didn't-" but James was cut of, as the Fat Lady closed the door, as soon as the walked in.

Now Lily started laughing. "Haha, very funny, Lily!"

"Sorry."

"Why do I always get the scolding, even if I didn't do anything?" James wondered.

"Oh, well, James that was hopefully a rhetorical question!"

"A rhetorical what?"

"A question, which you don't expect an answer, because you already know the answer. Like 'Am I dumb?'"

"No, you're not." James said.

"I know, so, you don't have to answer it, because we already know the answer."

James looked confused. "So, you are saying I know the answer, why The Fat Lady screamed at me, although you did it?"

"Yes. James, you really don't know?"

James nodded. "How should I know? I am not a shrink, and especially not HER'S! Thank Merlin. I don't want to know what goes in her head. 'Look at me, my voice is so clear, I can break this glass.'" James mimicked the Fat Lady. "The only thing she breaks is my eardrum and my patients!"

Lily smiled. "Well, it's over anyway. We got inside."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Any other surprises or those the date end here?"

"Yeah, well, I guess, this is it. I can escort you to your room, but the darn stairs will not allow me!"

"Well, that is obvious why."

"Not really. no."

"Well, you cannot trust the males."

"What? Sure you can! Not Sirius, but everyone else you could."

"Nope, the only thing which let's me sleep comfortable here, are the stairs, because they won't let any boy enter the girls dorms."

"Oh, yeah, but the girls may enter the boys dorms or what? No fair."

"The girls are more mature and not that spoiled!"

"You are!"

"Am not." Lily smiled.

"Mhmm...sure." James said.

Lily hit his arm (not hard of course).

"Ouch." James faked his whining.

"Wimp."

"Pervert."

"Well, now you're going to far. I am no pervert!" Lily said, still laughing.

"I don't know. You seem like one." James joked.

"Fine, wimp, I am a pervert, but a non-perverted pervert."

"That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!"

"Yes it does. And till you find out what sense it makes, you can-"

"I can date you as long as I want." James smirked. Lily still was smiling.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say, as soon as you found out, you may date me again."

"But, that means never." James said, in a hurt tone.

"Never say never." Lily smiled. They just started at each other, without saying anything more. Then finally Lily bid James good night and walked the stairs up.

James said good night too.

_Oh, this didn't end the way I wanted it to end! I wanted a good night kiss. I missed it. Darn it. _

Then all of a sudden James started running up the, but the stair case went straight. James though held himself on the arm railing. He pulled himself up. And finally he made it up. He saw Lily walking towards her dorm.

"Wait." James whispered to Lily. She turned towards James.

"James. How did you-? What are you doing here?" She looked confused.

He was walking towards her. "I couldn't let you go like this!"

"Like what?"

"Without this..." He leaned over and his lips touched her's. Her lips were soft. James expected Lily to push him back or break up the kiss, but instead of doing that, she put her arms around his neck. The kiss was short, but it was sweet. After they broke up, they stayed like that for a while.

"I hoped you'd do that!" Lily said smiling at him.

"I am glad I did." James smiled back at her.

Then Lily finally let go of his neck and went towards her room. Before she vanished behind the door, she whispered: "Next time you don't have to run up the stairs, just give me a kiss downstairs."

"I'll remember that." He smiled. "Sweet dreams."

"Oh, I won't have any problem having those." She grinned and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked the ending. **


End file.
